


Tag del ex

by Cieru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieru/pseuds/Cieru
Summary: Scorpius es youtuber y le pide a Albus que grabe, aunque sea el último video con él para dar a conocer a sus seguidores que ya no están juntos y dejen de preguntar insistentemente por él.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tag del ex

**Tag del ex.**

_Scorpius es youtuber y le pide a Albus que grabe, aunque sea el último video con él para dar a conocer a sus seguidores que ya no están juntos y dejen de preguntar insistentemente por él._

Scorpius Malfoy fue criado de manera totalmente contraria a todos sus antepasados por decisión de su padre quien había aprendido la lección luego de la guerra. A pesar de salvarse de ir a Azkaban gracias a que Harry Potter los defendiera en el juico como agradecimiento por lo que hizo Narcissa, nada podía continuar igual. Recuperarse económica y socialmente luego de ello le costó muchísimo a Draco y decidió que por medio de sus acciones cambiaria de a poco esa realidad en la cual se los rechazaba y marginaba por sus gravísimos errores del pasado.

Desde los cinco años Scorp viajo junto a su padre, sus “tíos” (Pansy y Blaise) y los hijos mellizos de estos Elizabeth y Eliot Zabini, los cuales tenían su misma edad, por el mundo muggle una vez por año mínimo de vacaciones. Allí realizaban actividades donde intentaban asimilar la cultural dentro de sus posibilidades para adquirir conocimientos de ese mundo y hacer nacer el respeto hacia las diferencias entre los magos y los muggles, además de ello previamente se mostraron colaborativos con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, hicieron fundaciones y se volvieron miembros útiles para la sociedad gracias a sus empresas pero siempre alejándose de la política y ámbitos similares para no generar paranoia ni más enemigos que dudaran de sus intenciones, como buenos slytherins siempre tenían claro los pasos que daban.

Poco a poco su imagen fue mejorando, dado que fueron colaborando cuando era necesario con sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts lograron cambiar la percepción sobre ellos por lo menos para poder convivir relativamente bien en la sociedad mágica.

- _Papá quielo ig a la plaza, vamos_ \- Decía calmada pero imperiosamente un pequeño Scorpius de 4 años mientras paseaban por una ciudad de Europa. Draco quería un mejor futuro para su hijo y criarlo de manera muy diferente a lo que aquellos prejuiciosos esperaban de él, tenia claro que el odio no llevaba a nada bueno.

Los tres niños crecieron entre tolerancia por lo que siempre creyeron que lo que el abuelo Lucius decía eran puras locuras. Eso hizo que Draco se sintiera satisfecho con todo lo que había logrado gracias a su esfuerzo y hacerse amigo de la nueva Ministra de Magia, Hermione Granger-Weasley había valido la pena si su hijo podía transitar una estancia en Hogwarts tranquila cuando llegara el momento dentro de lo complicada que es la adolescencia por sí misma.

Scorpius Malfoy fue la luz de los ojos de su padre, siempre fue muy consentido, pero nunca de la forma insana como lo había hecho Lucius. Solo se tenían el uno al otro ya que la madre de Scorpius los había abandonado días después de dar a luz, ella no creía que saldrían adelante y tenía otra vida en la cual Draco había sido un error de una noche, por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de que él tendría al niño y ella se lo entregaría con la condición de nunca conocerlo ni tener contacto con él. Draco pensó que era lo mejor y hasta el momento nada demostraba lo contrario. Nunca sintió la falta de una madre, tenía a su abuela Cisa y a su padre que siempre dieron todo por su bien y educación.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su antiguo enemigo en favor a la crianza del pequeño rubio de ojos grises que a diferencia de su progenitor tenía betas azules en el iris, a quien ella veía ocasionalmente en Ministerio cuando necesitaban opiniones sobre la economía del mundo mágico o información que él les podía proveer sobre pociones, ya sea para San Mungo o el departamento de aurores, insistió en que conociera a sus hijos y por lo tanto los de Harry, ya que siempre andaban juntos. En consecuencia, a los 6 años Scor empezó a socializar fuera de su círculo cercano, conoció a Rose una pequeña pelirroja con muchos rulos y pecas, a Albus quien tenía el pelo color castaño y poseía los mismos ojos verdes de su padre, pero con una tez mucho más pálida y pecas en su rostro, y a James un pelirrojo un año mayor a los anteriores nombrados muy parecido James Potter, su abuelo. Con ellos Scorpius iba a campamentos de verano en el mundo muggle, donde aprendió mucho y quedo fascinado principalmente por la tecnología y diversas capacidades que se podían desarrollar sin magia. Con ellos vivió muchísimas aventuras al crecer entendiendo mucho de ambos mundos y respetándolos por igual.

Aprendió de cultural, lo que era internet, a sacar fotos, a grabar y a manejar computadoras, igualmente su padre le sorprendió que su pequeño le pida una cámara fotográfica y un celular para su cumpleaños número 10, fue muy vergonzoso para Draco tener que preguntarle a Hermione que eran, para que servían y que modelo le tenía que proveer a Scorp para cumplir con sus expectativas ya que el sabia tanto de tecnología como de física molecular de la magia, es decir, nada.

A Scorpius le dolió mucho separarse de su familia para ir a Hogwarts, pero era necesario y estaba preparado según su padre para lo que sea que se le avecinara, y su padre siempre le decía la verdad. Fue seleccionado para ser un orgulloso miembro de Slytherin junto con Eliza, mientras que Eliot termino el Ravenclaw. Rose Weasley termino en Gryffindor a pesar de que ella siempre sostenía que iba a ser una Ravenclaw previo a la selección de casas, ella se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas pesar de siempre competir por las notas durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, se pasaban apuntes y bibliografía si veían que el otro lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, creó una relación de aparente indiferencia con los dos Potter, dado un incidente que tuvo lugar en el campamento dos años antes que tuvieran que ir a colegio, si era sincero no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, seguramente en una de las muchas peleas con James con quien siempre competía de una forma insana en los juegos y demás actividades que hacían en el verano. Scorp se había burlado de que James se creía mejor que todos los demás mortales, únicamente porque su padre era el salvador del mundo mágico, James lo había llamado mortifago, él cree recordar y de ahí en adelante se dejaron de hablar y Al siempre siendo la sombra de su hermano también le hizo el vacío.

A ellos se los cruzaba de vez en cuando, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Albus pertenecía a su casa y James por supuesto era gryffindor, cosa que le importaba a él mismo únicamente.

Por suerte, según la opinión de Scorp, el mundo Mágico se fue adaptado a los nuevos tiempos donde la tecnología muggle fue incorporándose paulatinamente a la vida de los magos creando nuevos artefactos que no se estropeaban por la magia e incorporando Internet a sus vidas, para disgusto de Lucius Malfoy claro está. A los trece años una tarde muy aburridos el nuevo trio de plata (Scorp, Eliza y Eliot) decidió crear un canal de YouTube “thesilversnakes”, sabiendo que entre los magos no era muy popular por lo que no tendrían muchos problemas, únicamente tendrían que ocultar las cosas mágicas adelante la cámara. Los mellizos llamaban muchísimo la atención, tenían carisma, unos ojos miel muy brillantes, pelo castaño oscuro y muchas habilidades artísticas que desarrollaban desde muy pequeños, por lo tanto, realizar ese proyecto junto a Scorpius les parecía maravilloso.

Mientras lo creaban, se encargaron de conseguir una cámara especifica la cual le encargaron a Draco, quien al conocer la fascinación que tenía su hijo por la fotografía desde los once años no hizo ningún cuestionamiento, los mellizos en cambio tuvieron que inventar que querían hacer sesiones de fotos para aprender la responsabilidad de trabajar como fotógrafos, al pedirles a sus padres focos/aros de luz y que le manden su ropa muggle que se habían dejado en su casa.

Al principio subían cortos de ellos actuando obras de teatro modernizadas, así aprendieron a editar y ver de a poco que había gente que le gustaba su trabajo, aunque en realidad eran niños jugando a ser actores solamente. Al año habían aprendido muchísimo, mejoraron la calidad de la edición, audio e imagen, este era un secreto que estaba teniendo poco a poco éxito en la comunidad de YouTube. Ya subían cosas más informales como preguntas y respuestas, ellos jugando a verdad o reto, Eliz y Eliot tutoriales de maquillaje cuando por fin se animaron a ello, ambos los realizaban con destreza propia de un artista. Pero al año y cinco meses los mellizos decidieron dejar el proyecto para ocuparse de sus responsabilidades escolares y sus respectivas parejas que les exigían más atención, aunque prometieron ser los editores de los videos y ayudar a Scorp si era necesario.

Scorp como siempre lo tomo con diplomacia y arreglo todo con ellos invitándolos a volver cuando quieran. Recibió un gran apoyo por parte de sus suscriptores al continuar con el canal de manera individual. Cambio el nombre del canal a “Scorpion Prince” y continúo haciendo videos tanto de tópicos de moda, covers, poemas y sketches. Su video con más vistas fue un Storytime en que contaba como perdió una apuesta y tuvo que besar a su rival que ocupaba el puesto como “arquero de futbol”, quien era Albus Potter (en realidad buscador de quidditch), pero obviamente no lo menciono eso y su cover de “Desire de Years&years”. A sus casi quince años ya tenía 600 mil seguidores que amaban todo lo que publicaba en las redes sociales desde sus fotos en ig, a sus tweets quejándose de que Eliot no terminaba con su novia de una vez por todas. Se le hacía complicado manejar todo el tema de las redes sociales en general, encontrar ese límite entre lo privado y lo público, sumado a esconder la parte mágica de su vida frente a la cámara.

La reacción de su padre al contarle todo lo acontecido obviamente fue grabada por Eliza quien lo subió a sus rrss privadas haciendo que todos se burlen de Draco por los siglos de los siglos. Si, Draco Malfoy se desmayó al pensar la infinidad de cosas malas que le podían pasar a su hijo al estar tan expuesto y en el video se podía ver su cara de espanto y su posterior caída muy claramente.

Después de discutir todas las medidas de seguridad posibles y asegurarle que solo en el mundo muggle era relevante y tampoco tanto, ya que estaba escondiendo su identidad y sus orígenes mágicos delante del foco Draco se tranquilizó, acepto el proyecto y trabajo de su hijo. Su padre se convirtió en su apoyo nuevamente y lo ayudo a lidiar con la presión y sus dudas sobre su sexualidad que también fueron un tema relevante a esa edad en la vida de Scorp. Además de se pusieron a vender remeras y buzos con frases y motivos del canal, ya que un Malfoy jamás deja pasar un buen negocio y de paso Scorp aprendía como administrar y hacerse cargo de sus negocios a través de las enseñanzas prácticas de Draco. Scorpius había aprendido a capitalizar su gran atractivo mediante Youtube e Instragram.

Y en un giro de los acontecimientos, a los quince años empezó a salir con Albus Potter, y si, ni ellos sabían cómo había ocurrido. La aparente indiferencia se esfumo al empezar a salir a correr ellos dos junto a Rose todas las mañanas en su quinto año en Hogwarts, se hicieron amigos, devuelta si lo pensaban bien y a pesar de que Rose desistiera de sus ejercicios matutinos, ellos continuaron la rutina. En algún momento repitieron el beso que se habían dado hace meses (sin apuesta de por medio) y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Como el amor por la fotografía, el arte, la tecnología, los hurones y gustarse mutuamente desde hace más tiempo del que quisieran reconocer en voz alta.

Su relación revoluciono al mundo mágico lo cual enfureció a las familias tanto Potter y Malfoy, como si no hubiesen más temas relevantes para hablar que de la relación de dos chicos de quince años. Hicieron todo lo posible para que el acoso no afectara negativamente a sus hijos, a pesar de que Ron no estaba de acuerdo, quien al expresarlo lo sometieron a la ley del hielo hasta que dejara su estupidez de lado, en el fondo él estaba aliviado de que su hija no haya terminado con un Malfoy, y hablaba más su inmadurez que otra cosa.

- _Los medios siguen dando el mismo asco que… bah de siempre_ \- Dijo con pesadez Harry.

A los meses se aburrieron del tema, aunque todos sospechaban que tanto Hermione como Draco habían movido sus hilos. Sus familias lo aceptaron relativamente bien, o sea Ron y Lucius hicieron drama, pero al conocer a los chicos y verlos felices por fin se callaron.

Al ser ambos unos amantes de la fotografía no dudaron en tomarse hermosas fotos de pareja, hacerse sesiones de fotos mutuamente y al final hicieron pública su relación en las redes sociales públicas de Scorp. Todos adoraban que subiera fotos con su novio y cuando confirmo en un live de Instagram su relación la reacción de sus seguidores fue muy buena.

Desde el principio recibieron una respuesta positiva, dado que siempre había sido abiertamente bisexual en su canal y ellos literal se venían hermosos juntos. Llegaron a grabar videos tipo mi novio me maquilla, o explicativos con respectos a sus conocimientos en fotografía. Hasta que un día cuando ya tenía como 11 meses de novios Al decidió terminar la relación repentinamente.

- _Scorp, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, sinceramente yo no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí, aunque tampoco creo que sea tan fuerte realmente, tenemos mucho que aprender antes de estar en esta clase de relación tan… seria_ \- Dijo Albus con un rostro serio mientras estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin con su ahora ex novio apoyado en su hombro.

- _Sev, si no me quieres tenes que decirlo con tres palabras “NO TE QUIERO”, te sobraron bastantes y varios mes…_ \- Con un triste tono de voz Scorpius y era interrumpido por Al.

- _No es eso, tenemos 15 y yo no quiero esto_ \- Dijo sin mirar al rubio.

- _Casi 16_.

- _Es lo mismo_ \- Dijo Al con un tono cansado

- _No_ \- Ya enojándose Scorpius, y levantándose sin mirar atrás.

No se hablaron por dos meses. Scorpius continuo con su vida, pero se notaba el cambio de tener casi a diario fotos con Al a no tener ninguna, en ese momento comprendió el grave error que había cometido. La gente insistía en saber que había pasado con su pareja y hasta habían llegado a las rr ss de sus exs cuñados en el afán de averiguar qué había pasado en su vida personal. Y aunque todo eso resulto en grabar un buen video con Lily y James (con quienes se llevaba bastante bien desde que había empezado a salir con Al) donde contestaban preguntas de cultura general y si se equivocaban le tiraban cosas asquerosas a los demás, pero el nivel acoso no era tolerable.

Ya estaba harto de todo eso, estaba en algo con otro Slytherin llamado Alex y a veces salía con Valentina una Ravenclaw que estaba loca por él, por lo que creyó que ya había superado a Albus. A los tres meses de su separación se volvió a hablar con Al como amigos y le pidió que aclararan las cosas así, ya no los acosarían, y este sorpresivamente acepto.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Scorpius que había transformado algunas cosas para que pareciera la habitación de un adolescente común, poniendo luces que no eran necesarias, cambiando los colores de los muebles a blanco y las sabanas de la cama de color rosa, en vez del característico verde y los muebles antiguos de las habitaciones de Slytherin. Se sentaron en dos sillas cómodas, frente a la cámara y un aro de luz.

- _Bonjour, mis pequeñas serpientes_ \- Dijo un enérgico Scorp. - _Después de bastante tiempo miren a quien tengo_.

- _Hola a todos_ \- Con un tono neutro pero alegre contestó el moreno.

- _Vamos a aclarar muchas cosas en este video, como vieron en el título, vamos a hacer el Tag del Ex, pero antes que nada quiero que reconsideren todo lo que paso, y para un futuro no tomen esta actitud toxica, yo decidí mostrarles parte de mi vida pero eso no les da ningún derecho a exigir explicaciones, y hago este video para quienes en serio nos apoyaron y saben que no tienen ningún tipo de autoridad para pedir ese tipo de información, yo ya tome mi decisión que para futuras relaciones no las hare públicas y espero que respeten mi privacidad, solo quiero cerrar este momento que hice público y que nos dejen en paz, más a Albus que no es alguien que quiera ni necesite esta atención_ \- Seriamente hablo el hijo del príncipe de Slytherin quien transmitía frialdad en su mirada gris azulada.

\- _Ya no estamos juntos, primero que nada, esto es un poco incómodo la verdad_ \- Dijo un nervioso Sev, Scorp lo miro unos segundos sin decir nada, y finalmente exclamó- _Empecemos cada uno va sacando un papel por turno y ambos tenemos que responder las preguntas del tag siendo muy sinceros claro_.

- _Bueno, ¿hay un paso? Claro que no_ \- Se contestó a si mismo Al.

- _Obviamente no, ya nos conocemos Sev_ \- dijo riéndose el rubio.

- _Primera pregunta: ¿Consideras que nuestra relación fue un error? Tú contestas primero_ – Leyó claramente Scorp.

- _No lo creo, no fue un error, fue una linda relación, lo que duro claro, aunque tu abuelo seguramente no diga lo mismo_ \- Balbuceo Albus recordando la reacción de Lucius, y como dijo "que odiaba el hecho de que su nieto tuviera un novio mestizo y encima Potter".

- _Para mí sí, no tendría que haber salido con este descerebrado, con promedio general de 7,50, es una mancha en mi historial_ \- Albus se puso rojo y mientras se escuchaba la risa de Scorpius, el otro se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- _En realidad, no, Al fue un buen novio, fue atento conmigo, llego a convencer hasta a mi padre que él era bueno para mí y con eso digo todo, fue una buena experiencia dentro de todo_ \- Antes de que se generara un silencio incomodo Al empezó a leer.

\- _¿Te arrepientes de haber terminado?_ \- Al se sintió un poco presionado de repente y se notaba en su expresión- _Se podría decir que si, más que nada de la manera que lo hicimos, sé que nadie me cuidará como él pero bueno si terminamos es porque no todo estaba bien y mucho menos mis sentimientos, y vos?_ \- Lo miro a los ojos, aunque se sentía demasiado incómodo con tan solo existir cerca del Malfoy.

\- _No, yo no lo decidí, pero me di cuenta con el pasar del tiempo que era lo mejor, cuando las personas no quieren lo mismo, las cosas no funcionan como por arte de magia_ \- Dijo guiñándole un ojo al otro, quien se sintió más incómodo si es que era posible y suspiro, todo era su culpa, no sé podía quejar.

\- _¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que ya no tenían que estar juntos? Si volvieran ¿Qué cambiarían? ¿Te gustaría volver? Bueno, me di cuenta cuando él me lo dijo, antes yo no me percate de nada, no lo veía venir sinceramente… no va a ocurrir, ya terminamos o sea, es por algo, pero supongo que cambiaría la comunicación ya que no sé en qué momento se vino abajo la relación, eso me ayudaría y no, no volvería con Sev_ \- Respondiendo rápidamente Scorp miro a Al para ver su reacción a su cortante respuesta, sabía que tendría que hacer algún chiste pero no le nacía.

- _Eh, yo me di cuenta que ya no iba a partir de que nuestra relación se volvía cada vez más seria y desgastante, me cansaba, no sé muy bien por qué pero cada vez se me tornaba más difícil seguir la relación, en algún momento me di cuenta de que no quería lo mismo que Scorp y decidí terminar como amigos, con decir que mi hermana no me hablo en una semana y todavía me dice estúpido cada vez que puede, digo todo_ \- dijo el pelinegro distendiendo el ambiente lo máximo que pudo.

- _Ella y James al final si me quieren muchísimo más que vos malvada serpiente_ \- dijo sonriendo Scorpius.

- _Yo sí creo que volvería, no ahora, pero…-_

 _\- Sev ahórrate todo eso, no tiene sentido, yo no_ -

\- _Bueno, me cambiaría más que nada a mí mismo y mis inseguridades, de él nada siempre hizo lo posible para hacerme sentir bien a su manera, pero esto es algo de mí, no me gustaría volver como están las cosas ahora_ \- Dijo serio Al, lo primero que pensó Scorpius fue que era un poco tarde para mencionar que esa era la razón por la que lo dejo. Sabía que Al sufría de ansiedad y tenía problemas de autoestima, pero eso no lo habilitaba a romperle el corazón como lo hizo, ni a que no le haya dado una explicación, por suerte no era rencoroso e intentaría en lo posible ser su amigo, procurando no lastimarse a sí mismo en el proceso.

El de ojos verde agarro otra pregunta y antes de leer suspiro.

\- _¿Era difícil estar juntos? Al principio no, vamos al mismo instituto, tenemos muchos amigos en común, nos conocemos desde chiquitos y aunque recién nos acercamos cuando teníamos 14 como en cuarto año, siempre fue muy claro que lo nuestro era algo más, después de que empezamos a salir todo se sintió muy correcto y mi familia reacciono muy bien desde siempre, bah, James, mi hermano mayor, hizo una escena amenazando a Scorp, pero cuando comprobó que si me quería se le paso la locura de hermano sobreprotector. Después de unos 7 meses en que todo estuvo bien, me empecé a sentir mal y no me sentía cómodo siendo su novio_. -

- _Muuuuuy relevante lo tuyo… para mí no, tuve un crush por él desde los 13 y cuando empezamos a salir fui muy feliz y no tuve ningún problema con respecto a nuestra relación, siempre la pase bien-_ Siempre le salía su vena sarcástica, por qué Albus le explicaba todo eso recién ahora, luego de meses, no tenía sentido, no quería mostrarse afectado por el sin sentido que era su ex. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo él se había alejado completamente del otro con tal de sanar el rechazo que recibió.

\- _Siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo te llevabas con tus suegros? De maravilla casi todo el tiempo, el sr. Potter me invitaba a ir a su casa cada vez que podía, a él le encanta el concepto de la familia unida, y aunque al principio no me llevaba muy bien con la sr. Potter con el paso del tiempo y haberme visto crecer junto a sus hijos hizo que cuando caí en su casa como novio oficial de Al paulatinamente me aceptara, hasta el día de hoy me mandan ambos mensajes para que vaya a los cumpleaños pero es un poco incomodo e intento no ir_.

\- _Yo con Draco me llevo bastante bien dado que él es un experto en … química y yo pienso estudiar lo mismo, al principio era distante, pero con el tiempo llegamos a llevarnos bastante bien_.

\- _Bueno, ¿Qué canción le dedicaste o le dedicarías?, le dedique Idfc de Blackbear, y ahora le dedicaría Bishops Knife Trick de Fall out boy_ -

\- _Uy, Albus no me arruines más canciones_ \- dijo Scorpius rascándose nerviosamente su mejilla- _La canción que le dedique fue Golden de Harry Styles_ \- Los recuerdos de ellos dos sentados en la sala común de slytherin se repitieron en su cabeza, como hace tiempo que no le pasaba. La imagen de él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico, con sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente escuchando dicha canción con auriculares mientras se abrazan, hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero a la vez lo invadiera una profunda tristeza.

\- _Y ahora no dejo de escuchar “Break my heart” de Dua Lipa, así que esa_ \- termino intentando disimular su incomodidad el rubio.

- _uh, esto se va a complicar… ¿Alguien fue infiel? Yo no, ante todo pronóstico, por más que Al pueda creer lo contrario, ni siquiera me gustaba nadie hasta que terminamos, es cierto que no hice luto por la relación, pero eso no significa que lo haya engañado antes de que me dejara_.

\- _Yo ya no creo que me engañaste, fui un poco muy tarado con ese tema, pero en realidad siempre supe que, si no me querías, me cortarías y listo, y no, yo no fui infiel._

\- _Me alegra que recapacites Sev, hasta James te dijo que esas eran ideas tuyas sin sentido_.

 _\- Si tiene sentido si medio instituto se te tiraba Hyperion-_ Dijo acomodándose en la silla e intentando detener su impulso de cruzarse de brazos, ya que sabia que era señal de terquedad.

_\- El tema era que tenias que confiar en mi…_

\- _Siguiente ¿Has puesto algún tweet para hacer sentir mal al otro o dedicado al otro? Bueno como no me gusta mentir diré que obviamente, por ejemplo:_

**_Algunas personas son como son, no como quiero que sean_ **

**_Me quitaste hasta las ganas de hablarte oxigenado_ **

**_Me gustaría que me dejaras de bardear en francés, plis_ **

**_A ustedes también les pasa que su familia quiere más a tu ex que a vos mismo, tipo soy tu hijo/hermano/primo???_ **

**_ESTA BIEN ADMITO QUE ME PUDE HABER EQUIVOCADO_ **

Albus leyó algunos tweets totalmente colorado por cómo se estaba auto exponiendo- _en serio Scorp no sé como haces para no morirte de vergüenza cuando contas cosas así_.

\- _Ya me acostumbré, y si por si hay alguna duda, nunca nos bloqueamos, igual Lily me los hubiera pasado en ese caso-_ Haciendo un movimiento de hombros en señal de despreocupación, Scorp empezó a buscar los suyos.

\- _¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?_

\- _Mmm, que soy rubio natural, hablo francés cuando me enojo y cree un vinculo fuerte con tu familia que no planeo abandonar_ \- Lo miraba seriamente con sus enormes ojos grises que hacían sentir a Albus bastante atraído, pero a la vez un poco intimidado, era su forma Malfoy de dejar claras las cosas.

\- _Yo tweetie lo siguiente, aviso que es un poco trash y dramático:_

**_Me rompiste el cora_ **

**_Soy un desastre, pero al menos alguna vez me quisiste_ **

**_Un día era su todo y al otro ya no era nada_ **

**_Que tan raro es que tu padre te recuerde que tu ex es tonto y que deberías tenerle paciencia, aunque te haya ROTO EL CORAZON_ **

**_RESPONSABILIDAD AFECTIVA, eso nos falto_ **

-Podría seguir por 30 minutos pero mejor lo dejo acá.

\- _Perdón, por mi existencia en general_ \- Se rio sinceramente Albus y Scorp no pudo más que abrazarlo por unos minutos, sincerarse de alguna forma los acercaba, pero las no explicaciones del Potter únicamente daban un mensaje difuso al final. - _No es normal que digas eso Albus_ \- le susurro en el oído.

\- _Una manía que soportaste del otro y una que no lo conseguiste._ \- Scorp sonrió abiertamente. - _Sev tenía la manía de querer abrazarme todo el tiempo, varias veces al día, al principio me costó acostumbrarme porque no estoy acostumbrado al contacto humano excesivo, soy hijo único, y mi padre me demuestra cariño mediante palabras, obsequios y en muy contadas ocasiones abrazos. Eso era raro para mí al principio, pero si lo logre soportar, y una que no, es que mmm… me dejara, i just kidding, que estudiara siempre a último momento, me ponía muy nervioso._ – Al le sonreía como siempre que quería que lo besara y eso estaba alterando a Scorp de sobremanera, esperaba que Eliot cuando editara el video pusiera los suficientes memes para distender el ambiente.

\- _Que soporte seria la de sacarnos fotos todo el tiempo, a mi no me gustaban los retratos y hacerme autorretratos hasta que él me enseñó a posar, sonreír y pasarla bien tomándome fotos, y una que no, no sé, que no me prestara atención cuando estaba concentrado en algún proyecto o en la escuela_. -

\- _wtf Albus, nunca te deje de lado_. – Su tono de indignación se podía notar fácilmente, mientras cruzaba sus piernas desde la posición en la se encontraba sentado.

\- _Malfoy una vez no me contestaste mis mensajes por una semana_ \- con una expresión calmada y serena intento responderle.

- _Estaba en un viaje de negocios con mis abuelos_ \- haciendo movimientos con las manos de “no fue mi culpa”.

- _pero paso, ya está_ \- Sev se estaba alterando por la actitud de Scorp.

Un molesto rubio agarro otro papelito.

 _\- ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? Una apuesta en un campamento, perdí un juego de preguntas de ciencias variado contra Rose, ya la conocen, la prima de Al, y ella quería que dejáramos de histeriquear en sus propias palabras. Creo que vale por ambos esta respuesta. Dejo el link en la bio del video en que hable de eso_. –

**PARTE QUE NO VA EN EL VIDEO FINAL.**

_-¿Cuál fue el peor y el mejor momento de su relación?_ \- Albus tardo un rato en contestar mientras agarraba la mano de Scorp, ya que era una de las pocas formas que conocía de tranquilizar a su ex, por más que ya no estaban juntos, Scorpius siempre le permitía ayudarlo. Cuando hizo efecto Scorp dijo:

\- _Eliot corta esto, no quiero escuchar a Alex quejarse, también corta esto_ \- Haciendo señas con sus manos ya libres.

Albus sabía que su ex estaba intentando superarlo saliendo con cuanto chico o chica linda se le cruce, lo cual lo entristecía un poco.

\- _El peor momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no quería estar con él, en el cumpleaños de mi hermano, mientras Scorpius era el centro de atención, yo me fui a dormir a las 2 am y ni cuenta se dio. Y el mejor fue cuando fuimos de vacaciones una semana a la nueva casa de tus abuelos, la pasamos muy bien esta tarde, hay fotos en el ig de Scorp_ \- Señalando con las manos para que Eliot promocione esas redes y muestre las algunas fotos en el video que sería editado.

- _Basta no voy a subir este maldito video, ni siquiera está siendo divertido_ \- dijo frustrado el rubio, levantándose de donde estaba sentado y deteniendo la grabación.

\- _Ya me cansaste Severus, ni en todos los meses que estuvimos juntos discutimos tanto, ni siquiera me decías que era lo que te molestaba de nuestra relación y me dejaste cuando yo todavía te quería, te quiero, pero esto no tiene sentido_ \- Se acerco a Albus, y tomándolo del rostro lo beso lentamente, esperando el rechazo, siendo correspondido por el otro de forma dubitativa.

\- _Terminé con Alex, y ya no salgo con Valentina, me di cuenta que solo te quiero a ti Albus, no me deshice de nada de lo que me regalaste, no puedo eliminar las fotos, no puedo soltar tus recuerdos, no puedo escuchar las canciones que me dedicaste sin llorar, mi padre te quiere matar, mi abuela te quiere venir a amenazar, y mi abuelo piensa que lo mejor es que me case con alguien mas y hacer tu vida miserable indirectamente, lo cual lógicamente no haré, pero no puedo estar sin vos, sino aceptas seguiré insistiendo hasta que estés listo o te cases con alguien más, todo este video fue una mala forma de acercarme a ti_ \- Hablaba rápido y sin detenerse, se notaba su desesperación y su arrepentimiento de no haber intentado hacer cambiar de opinión a su novio en su momento.

\- _Yo necesito tiempo Scorpius, me di cuenta que vivo intentando complacer a todo el mundo, pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy, no tengo el autoestima suficiente para estar a tu lado, eres demasiado lindo, inteligente, talentoso y no sé, hasta eres rico, y yo solo soy el HIJO DE, hermano de, sobrino de, y hasta fui el NOVIO DE, siento que no tengo nada propio, no soy nadie, no quiero más eso_ \- Su tono de voz era bastante bajo, casi nunca se comunicaba de esa forma, ya que no era algo que esperaran de Albus, el hijo del héroe del mundo mágico, un slytherin orgulloso que siempre hacia lo que se le antojaba.

- _Entonces prefiero que renuncies a tu apellido y uses el mío a que me dejes-_ Sonriéndole mientras lo abrazaba intentando hacerle entender que nunca le había importado esas cosas, simplemente estaba enamorado de sus charlas, de su conexión y los lindos momentos que pasaban con el otro.

- _No puedes tomarte nada en serio Hyperion_ \- Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Scorp, se sentía correcto estar así.

- _Lo siento, por ser tan maravillo… bueno hablando en serio, puedo decir que no entiendo Al, eres hermoso, amo tus pecas y tus ojos verdes, eres el mejor en pociones y antes que me dejaras mi padre quería que lo ayudaras y seas su discípulo, dice que yo no me esfuerzo lo suficiente en pociones como para aplicar para eso, eres un gran cazador, y conozco a tu padre y el no tiene algo llamado delicadeza y clase, tampoco es muy inteligente que digamos_ \- Intentar aclarar las cosas era la respuesta a todo.

- _Hey estás hablando de mi padre, y lo demás, me cuesta muchísimo verlo_.

- _Lo sé, pero mi novio tiene que saberlo, aunque se lo tenga que repetir todos los días de ahora en adelante, ¿volvamos por favor? Prometo no exponerte más, no ser tan egoísta, pensar en tus emociones y hablar las cosas_.

- _No sé qué decirte, yo también me he sentido mal estos meses, no soportaba no hablarte todos los días, y verte con otras personas me hacia daño_ \- Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

- _Perdón, soy un inmaduro de mierda, nunca nadie me dijo que no quería nada conmigo, no supe manejarlo, prometo jamás volver a ser así de estúpido_ \- se sentía realmente mal con el daño que le había hecho a Al, pero en su momento él se sentía herido y quiso herirlo, lo hizo, sin embargo, podía decir que nada se solucionaba así.

- _Podemos intentarlo, pero necesito tiempo_ \- Dijo Albus tomando la mano de Scorpius y acercándose para besarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho una vez terminaron de hablar.

Desde ese intento de video Al y Scorpius volvieron a estar juntos, esperando que sus familias no se enteraran para que no se entrometieran, hasta que un día Lily les dijo que se alegraba que fueran tan felices devuelta, indirectamente notificándoles que ya toda la familia lo sabía. Y si los sabían los Potter-Weasley, lo sabían los Malfoy dado que Hermione y Harry eran muy chismosos cuando pasaba cualquier cosa respecto de sus hijos.

**CIERRE DEL VIDEO POSTERIOR A LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA QUE SI IBA EN EL VIDEO.**

-Hola, el video que estaban viendo en realidad ya no tiene mucho sentido, ya que Albus y yo seguimos juntos, quería publicarlo 1°, porque termino siendo gracioso ahora que lo veo de lejos, pasaron 5 meses desde que grabamos eso, y 2°, para que tomen conciencia de que la exposición puede dañar a tus seres queridos, y que ir al psicólogo para tratar los problemas de ansiedad o autoestima siempre es la mejor opción, así también los del ego como yo tuve que hacerlo. Una relación se construye de a dos, comunicándose, cambiando aptitudes nefastas que se puedan tener y haciendo sentir cómodo al otro… Voy a terminar diciendo que amo a Albus y que siempre lo haré, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, él ya no participara de mis livestreams ni subiré fotos con él todos los días a menos que me lo permita cuando se sienta bien, son cuidados que yo ni tenia en cuenta antes, sus redes sociales ya no serán públicas, sin más me despido, espero que hayan aprendido algo de todo este video, hasta el próximo video serpientes- El video terminaba con una foto de ellos dos recostados en el pasto y sus manos enlazadas.


End file.
